The present invention relates to an improved exerciser structure which includes ring sections and a torque generating means which enable a user to fold the exerciser structure with less strength. In addition, the stress exerted onto the pivot section of the exerciser structure is evenly distributed. The exerciser structure can be alternatively folded by an electric folding measure as necessary.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional running exerciser which includes a base seat 91, a rail 92 and a running belt assembly 93. The running belt assembly 93 includes a frame body 931, two rollers 932, a running belt 933, an auxiliary pneumatic cylinder 934, a motor 935 for driving the running belt 933 and a pivot shaft 936. After used, the running belt assembly 93 is turned from a first position P1 to a second position P2 for saving room.
The above running exerciser has a shortcoming, that is, the pivot shaft 936 suffers a concentrated stress so that the pivot shaft 936 is apt to be damaged. Furthermore, after a long period of use, the auxiliary pneumatic cylinder 934 tends to fail due to leakage of air. Also, the conventional running exerciser cannot be folded by electrical measure.